Better Days
by OveractiveImagination39
Summary: The sequel to Cast Me Gently Into Morning. Follows Zuko and Katara's journey as they leave the Eastern Air Temple and face the future. Based loosely on Zuko's visions upon opening the Crown Chakra.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a followup to Cast Me Gently Into Morning. If you have not read that story, some of these chapters (actually most) will not make sense. **_

_I do not own Avatar or any of its characters._

"**It's good to know this trip was a complete waste of time for everyone!" - **_The Waterbending Scroll_

They had made good time since leaving the Eastern Air Temple. Aang figured that if they traveled most of the day, stopping for meals and sleep, they should make their rendezvous with Sokka and Toph within a week's time. The trip in itself had gone rather smoothly. Everyone had been in good spirits for much of the ride, but as they drew closer to their destination she couldn't help but sense Zuko growing more and more agitated. She knew that he was still apprehensive about joining up with her brother, and the thought of being holed up at an Earth Kingdom military base was a little bothersome as well.

She knew he needed cheering up, so she decided when they landed for the evening that they should all visit the town close by. She thought maybe a little shopping would do him some good. It always seemed to help Sokka, but she soon discovered that shopping was one thing the two boys did not share a similar passion for.

They had wandered through the town, stopping for a meal, and then browsing through the various merchants' carts that lined the streets. Iroh and Aang had left them shortly after the meal. The older man claimed that he did not want his nephew's increasingly sour mood to ruin his fun. Aang had enthusiastically agreed to join him, so now she was left alone with Zuko. She promised herself that she would not let his irritation destroy her evening. So as they walked from cart to cart she ignored his comments and sulking.

They came to across a merchant who was selling various pieces of jewelry and other accessories. She stopped to take a look when Zuko let out an exaggerated groan. She turned to him and asked, "Why do you have to try to ruin what could be a very fun evening?"

"This is not fun!" he exclaimed. "This is a complete waste of time."

"You are acting like a spoiled child" she shot back.

"I am not." He declared, and then crossing his arms over his chest he continued to pout.

"You know you were a lot better behaved at the town we visited right after leaving the air temple. Why should this be any different?"

"That shopping trip had a purpose. We were buying necessities. This trip is purely frivolous. We could be doing something much more productive than shopping."

She sighed, and then teasingly said, "I thought that once you opened the chakras you were going to be more understanding and pleasant."

"If I remember correctly there was no shopping chakra!"

Despite her best efforts to remain calm she could feel her irritation increasing. "You know you could at least _pretend_ to enjoy yourself for my sake."

He gave her an angry glare and responded sullenly, "You couldn't have picked a worst way to test my love for you. There is nothing I detest more than shopping."

If they had been in the privacy of the campsite she would have really hurt him, but being in a public place did not afford her that luxury. They still had to blend in with the locals. That meant no bending. So instead of pounding him she gave him a nasty look and said, "Fine you just continue being miserable. I am going to have fun despite you!"

With that she turned back to the merchant's wares and began to look them over. With each item that she would pick up she could hear him make some sort of noise; a grunt here an exaggerated sigh there. She found herself starting to take great pleasure in examining each trinket very closely, taking as much time as she needed to decide if she liked it or not. After she had taken enough time to sufficiently punish him for his sour mood, and prepared to move on, she saw a hair comb that caught her eye. Here was something that she was truly interested in. She picked it up to examine it more closely.

"Oh Zuko you have to look at this. It's so beautiful!" She said and turned to show him.

He looked at it and replied, "It's just a hair comb, one of hundreds that you've already looked at tonight!"

Ignoring his remark she turned back around to speak to the merchant. "This piece is really special."

"Would you like to try it in your hair?" the woman asked.

"Oh could I?" she exclaimed. The woman nodded and showed Katara a mirror that was placed to the side so she could see how it looked. She positioned the comb in place and then looking in the mirror said, "Zuko you need to come and see this. It looks so lovely."

"If I do can we leave soon?" He whined.

"Sure, this is it. I promise."

She heard him shuffle over and then stop in place behind her. He grew quiet and she waited for him to respond, but he said nothing. "Don't you like it?"

Still he was silent. "Zuko some type of response would be nice."

When he still would not answer she looked up at his reflection just above her own. His eyes were fixed straight ahead at his own reflection, and she realized that he had not seen himself since that day at the air temple. Facing forward she took her hand and reached back to cup his left cheek affectionately. Smiling, despite the tears that had started to well up in her eyes, she said, "It's truly amazing."

Still staring into the mirror he said softly, "I haven't seen my face like this in over three years."

At a loss for words she turned slightly and reached up to kiss him gently. She turned back to the mirror again only to notice that he now looked embarrassed. He reached up and touched the comb that was in her hair and said, "Katara I've been acting like a real jerk. I'm sorry. I'm just feeling anxious about the next few days and I guess I was letting it influence my actions." Running his hand over the comb he said, "It truly is beautiful."

She smiled and then said sadly, "Too bad I am out of money." She placed it back amongst the other items and thanked the vendor. Turning to him she said, "I guess we should go."

He took her hand and they walked off to find Iroh and Aang. She would have loved to purchase the comb, but items like that would have to wait. After all they were going to be heading off to the Fire Nation soon to fight the Fire Lord. Pretty things like that would only get lost.

* * *

Zuko made his way back into town early the next morning. He told Uncle that he wouldn't be that long, but he had something that he had to buy before they took off. As he approached the stall from the previous evening he reached into his pocket and removed the coins that he had left. Asking for the price of the comb he was disappointed to find that it cost more than he had. 

Holding out his remaining coins he said to the woman, "I don't quite have enough."

She smiled at him and then said, "Your girlfriend is truly lovely."

"I know." He responded.

She looked back at the comb and said, "Honestly I don't see what she sees in this. In fact I was thinking of discounting it just so I could get rid of it." She paused for a moment and then said, "I'll tell you what, you give me what you've got, and I'll sell it to you."

"Really!" he grinned.

She nodded and then said, "Just promise me that next time she drags you shopping you don't act so childish."

He felt his face flush with embarrassment. He would have yelled at the woman for speaking like that to him, but he knew she was right. He had been awful the previous evening. "It won't happen again."

The old woman smiled and handed him the hair comb. "See that it doesn't." She replied. And then lowering her voice she said, "A girl like her deserves to be treated like a princess. But of course to do that you will need to act like a prince." With that she straightened and winked at him.

He could feel his heart rate accelerate. Did she recognize him? Instinctively his hand went to his face. The scar always gave him away. But as his fingers touched the smooth flesh he remembered that he no longer carried his mark. Unsure of himself he simply replied, "I'll try my best."

A short while later he was seated atop Appa. The comb was safely stashed away in his things. When the time was right he would give it to her. He looked forward to seeing her reaction. Treat her like a princess, he thought. No problem.

* * *

**A.N.** This chapter just kind of came to me one day and I decided to sit down and write it. It came quick and easy and I liked the way it played out. I figured that it would make a nice bridge between CMGIM and this story. While it is rather short it does serve a purpose, and I enjoyed a little normal relationship action between Katara and Zuko. 

I have to say that I was relieved to see Zuko retain the aspects of his personality that make him so fun as a character in 312 and 313 of the series. The happy Zuko during _The Guru_ was just a little too weird for me. So I wanted to show that in this chapter - even enlightened he can still be impatient and ill tempered. But he has changed enough to realize when he's being an ass.

I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know. Imput from my readers definately helps shape the story.


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own Avatar or any of its characters._

"**Who's Zuko‌?"  
"Oh, just some angry freak with a ponytail who's tracked us all over the world." **_The Chase_

It had been almost a week since they had left the sanctuary of the Eastern Air Temple. Below them the circular enclosure of the Earth Kingdom base came into view. Katara was having a hard time containing her excitement. It had been well over a month since she had last seen her brother, and though Sokka could drive her crazy at times she had missed him terribly. Now they were just moments away from landing, and she would soon be reunited with her sibling as well as Toph. A smile lit her face as she realized that despite her gruff and irritating ways, the blind earth bender had become as important to her as her brother, and she had missed her just as much.

Beside her she could sense Zuko shifting uncomfortably. He had been silent since they had left this morning for the final leg of their trip. She knew that he was anxious about the upcoming meeting with her brother and Toph, but nothing that she could say to him seemed to help him relax. She knew her brother would not be happy to see the prince, but she figured that after the initial shock wore off that he would accept the fire bender as a part of their group. Only time would tell for sure so she had kept silent as well.

As they drew closer Appa started to make his descent towards the base. From his place atop the bison's head Aang shouted, "I think I see Toph and Sokka! Yep that's them down there waiting for us." Yelling even louder he called, "Toph! Sokka! Up here; it's us; we're back!"

"As if the flying bison doesn't give us away." She heard Zuko murmur under his breath.

Turning to him she smiled and gave him a quick kiss. "It's going to be ok Zuko. You'll see."

He stared at her for a brief moment and then focused his gaze back to the two figures waiting below. In a matter of seconds they touched down and Katara found herself unable to stay still any longer. Jumping down from the saddle she ran across the short distance to her brother and embraced him in a fierce hug.

"Augh Katara! Loosen your grip. You're acting like we haven't seen each other in years." She pulled back and looked up at him and smiled. Despite his attempt to remain cool, his eyes were glazed over with barely contained tears.

"Didn't you miss me?" she teased.

"Miss you? Hey I was enjoying the freedom of having no one to nag me. You don't know how liberating the past month has been!"

"Sokka!" she yelled and then punched him in the arm.

"Okay, okay, I guess I missed you a little bit." But no sooner had the words left his mouth he grabbed her, returning her embrace with just as much gusto.

When they separated again she noticed him wiping his eyes with the back of his hands. Seeing her gaze he put his hands down and said, "You know the most aggravating thing about hanging around so many earth benders is all the dirt in the air. I'm forever getting it in my eyes."

"Sure dirt; you keep using that excuse. Maybe someone will believe you, girly boy." Came Toph's sarcastic remark from beside him.

"It's true!" her brother defended himself.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say." She then gave him a hard shove and continued, "Now move out of my way so I can give Sugar Queen here a hug."

Before Katara could react, the blind earth bender had her in an even tighter embrace than the one that Sokka had had her in moments before. "Toph you're crushing me!"

Toph pulled back and grinned slyly. "Sorry Katara, but I can't tell you how much I have missed the company of someone who can carry on an intelligent conversation."

"Hey, I take offense to that!" he brother exclaimed.

"I'm only stating the facts Sokka." She replied.

Katara couldn't help but laugh. "It is so good to be back with you two."

"I'm sure it is." Toph said and then turning quickly to her side she popped a rock into the air and sent it flying towards Appa. Katara looked in time to see Aang quickly push it aside with earth bending. "Glad to see all that sissy fire bending hasn't ruined your reflexes, Twinkle Toes!"

Aang blushed and then laughing said, "I hadn't realized just how much I missed your gentle ways until this moment, Toph."

"Flattery will get you nowhere." She replied and then let out a grunt as Aang engulfed her in a hug.

"Alright enough of the sentimental stuff. People are gonna start thinking I've gone soft."

"Right." The Avatar replied smiling even wider than before. Turning to Sokka he said, "So I see you survived the month with Toph."

"I'm pretty tough. She doesn't scare me too easily." Her brother replied and then jumped back with a yell as a wall of rock shot out of the ground in front of him. "Stop it Toph. My head still hurts from where you hit me earlier today."

"Hey you were only unconscious for a few minutes. I guess I just underestimated how thick you're skull was. Next time I'll try to be a little gentler when you say something really stupid."

"Thanks, you don't know how relieved that makes me." He replied sarcastically.

Toph smiled and then turning her head slightly towards Appa again she said, "So Aang I see you decided to keep you're fire bending instructor around."

"Nice to see you again, Toph." Iroh said with genuine pleasure in his voice.

"Nice to see you too." She replied. This brought a laugh from the older man.

Beside her Katara heard her brother say, "You know Aang I can see the need for Iroh, but I really hope you ditched the angry jerk before you came here."

"Sokka!" she yelled.

"What Katara? If I remember correctly you weren't too eager to take him with you."

"Things have changed." She replied.

"What does that mean?" he asked. And then catching sight of Zuko he exclaimed, "Aw you brought him along. Katara why would you do that? He's the enemy for crying out loud."

"No he's not Sokka!"

"Yes he is Katara, or have you forgotten how he set Kyoshi Island on fire while trying to capture Aang. Or better yet how about when he captured you and tied you to that tree. You weren't too happy about that at the time."

"Sokka, that's all in the past. Things are different now."

"Different! How different could he be? I mean once a jerk always a jerk."

"Zuko is not a jerk!"

Her brother looked at her as if she had just grown another head. His confusion though suddenly gave way to a smile and he said, "Oh wait a minute. I get it now. Zuko along for the ride. Katara defending him. This is all a dream. I'm still unconscious from when Toph hit me in the head with that rock earlier today."

"Hey don't blame me for your lack of clarity. I had nothing to do with this." The earth bender stated angrily.

"Sokka cut it out. Zuko has changed. He's with us now." Katara said,

"Yeah right, whatever you say Katara. Though I don't know why I would dream Zuko becoming a member of our gang. It doesn't make sense..."

"Sokka you're not dreaming." Aang said as Zuko made his way closer to the group. His expression was guarded and she knew he was not prepared for the direction the conversation had taken.

Sokka approached the prince and stared at him for a moment. Suddenly he yelled out, "Aha! I knew it. This is a dream. I mean look at him, he's missing his scar." Sokka pointed at Zuko's face as if they needed a visual reminder of where the mark should have been.

Zuko angrily shoved her brother's finger from his face and yelled, "You're not dreaming idiot!"

"Well you definitely sound like the real Zuko, but unless Katara healed your scar, I'm dreaming." He then turned to her and asked, "You didn't heal his scar did you?"

"No Sokka I didn't. Actually it was Aang."

Her brother turned on the Avatar and said, "Right, you healed Zuko's scar."

Aang scratched his head appearing slightly uncomfortable and said, "Well actually I did. I mean I didn't do it consciously... actually I was in the Avatar state at the time and a previous avatar did it...so technically it wasn't _me..._"

"You're doing nothing to convince me that this is real." Her brother replied stubbornly. "I mean really, Aang healed Zuko. Why would you even do such a thing?"

"Well you see when we got to the Eastern Air Temple Zuko met up with the guru and he set out to open the chakras just like I did and after about two weeks he did it so he came to find me and pledge his loyalty to me and it kind of triggered my avatar spirit which had been previously damaged so when Roku appeared he thanked Zuko and then this other avatar appeared she was a water bender and she actually healed him..."

"Whoa slow down. This is just getting ridiculous. I mean next thing you're gonna tell me is that Katara has completely forgiven Zuko for being such a jerk. No wait better yet, after spending all that time together they've developed feelings for each other."

She couldn't help but blush at her brother's remarks. Catching sight of her he exclaimed, "No, this isn't a dream. It's more like a nightmare!"

"Sokka shut up or I'm gonna hit you again." Toph said irritably. And then smiling said, "So Sweetness has a boyfriend! Boy you work fast Katara."

"This is not funny." Her brother shouted. "Aang what were you thinking? How could you let this happen?"

"Me?" Aang replied.

"Yes you! As the next available guy in the group it was your duty to protect my sister from jerks like him."

"Sokka enough!" She yelled. "Aang had nothing to do with this. I can make my own decisions..."

"Well obviously you don't make good ones..."

Without thought she smacked her brother upside the head. "Let's not have a contest over who makes the lousy decisions in this family, because you would lose by a landslide!"

"I'm not the one dating the prince!" he yelled.

"I would hope not." Toph replied.

"Look I know this is a shock for you Sokka. I didn't intend for you to find out like this..." She began, but her brother cut her off.

"What, were you gonna wait until the wedding to let me know? Geez Katara, how could you. I mean this is Zuko. The guy chased us all over the world trying to capture Aang. He attacked our village, remember?"

"I know that Sokka, but he's changed. All that stuff is in the past. I've forgiven him and I'm sure in time, when you see that he's sincere, you'll forgive him too."

"A thousand lifetimes wouldn't be enough time Katara. This is insane." He then turned to Aang. "So are you gonna tell me that you've forgiven him as well?"

Aang smiled sheepishly and said, "He really isn't like he used to be..."

"Augh! I knew I should have gone with you. I didn't feel good about him joining you, but I trusted Dad... Oh man Katara, Dad is gonna be here any day now, and if you think I'm crazy just wait until he finds out."

Suddenly Zuko stepped forward. Apparently he had heard enough. Facing her brother he said angrily, "Enough already! Leave your sister alone." Pausing he took a deep breath and released it. In a slighhtly calmer voice he continued, "A lot has happened in the month since you last saw her. I've changed, she's changed; in fact all four of us were touched in some way. I realized a lot about my life. I now see that I was wrong to chase Aang. Still I can't take back my past. I can only change the present. I have asked Aang and Katara to forgive me and they have. I can only hope that in time you will come to see that I am being honest and will forgive me as well. If not for me then for Katara."

Sokka looked at Zuko and said, "This is so wrong for so many reasons," suddenly his eyes met hers and he bowed his head. Looking back up he said, "Katara you know I love you, and the last thing I want is for you to get hurt, but Zuko?"

She stared at him for a moment, and then realizing how hard this had to be for him, she reached out and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Sokka, so much has happened since I saw you. I wouldn't believe it either if I hadn't lived it. I can understand your frustration, but I am asking you, as your sister, to keep an open mind about Zuko. Give him time, please."

He was silent for a moment and then said, "Katara it's just too weird."

"What hasn't been weird since we found Aang?"

"True." He said and then smiled. "Still, I just don't want to see you hurt. You're my little sister. It's my responsibility to keep you safe."

"Everything will be ok. Trust me." She responded.

Turning again to Zuko her brother said, "But who am I gonna hate now if I have to be friends with hot head here?"

"There's always Azula." She said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

She smiled and hugged her brother again. "Thanks Sokka."

He pulled back and said, "Yeah, yeah. Well I guess Aang and I are gonna have new roommates. Why don't we unpack and then get some lunch."

"Lunch sounds good" she said.

"As long as it has meat." Zuko interjected.

"Ah, I can respect a man who likes his meat." Sokka returned.

Katara laughed and said, "You should ask him about his idea of meat growing on trees."

"Mmm, an orchard of meat trees. I feel myself liking you just a tiny bit already."

Katara smiled and then walking beside Zuko whispered in his ear, "See that wasn't so bad!"

* * *

**A.N.** Well Zuko finally met up with Sokka. It was fun to write, and I can only hope that it was just as fun to read. The next chapter is started and is a little more serious. I hope to post it soon, but I need to reevaluate how I want to write this story. It's starting to become a little more involved than I originally planned. Not that that's a bad thing. Still I need to map it out in my head first.

Also, for my fans of _Walls, _I apologize about the long delay on returning to it. I am trying to get to it, but am finding that I need to rethink a lot of things. I don't want to abandon it, but I am stuck right now.

As for updates on this story - I have many things due right now and running out of time. I will try to post as often as I can, but unfortunately I can't neglect my responsibilities in the real world.

Thanks to all who followed me through to this story and special thanks to all who reviewed.


	3. Chapter 3

_I do not own Avatar or any of its characters_

"**This feuding tribe stuff is serious business. Are you sure it's a good idea getting involved in this?"  
"To tell the truth, I'm not sure. But when have I ever been?" **_The Great Divide_

Zuko woke before the dawn. His body seemed to sense when the sun was ready to begin its assent into the sky marking the beginning of a new day. This was when he sought to practice his fire bending. Away from the prying eyes and condemning stares of the residents of this Earth Kingdom base where they were currently staying, awaiting the invasion of his homeland. He had known deep in his heart that the men that he would be fighting alongside during the eclipse would more than likely hold some resentment towards him, but he couldn't help but hope that his loyalty to the Avatar would have tempered their ill feelings slightly. Unfortunately one hundred years of war and oppression was hard to forgive. Many of the men here at the base had lost someone to the Fire Nation, whether it was a loved one, a friend, or for some a whole village. No one was left untouched. As the Fire Lord's son he was a constant reminder of their loss, and a source of frustration for many of them.

He had tried to stay out of their way, but traveling with the Avatar made that close to impossible. Aang found his insight necessary to their efforts, and wanted him present at the war meetings that took place each day. He obliged the young air bender because of his oath to him, but he couldn't help but feel awkward when they gathered to discuss the invasion. He knew that General Fong resented his presence, and had voiced his concerns about Zuko's loyalty on more than one occasion. It was hard enough for him to be around the man knowing what he had done to Katara in the past, but his constant insults truly tested Zuko's self control. Of course Fong's open distrust of Zuko and Iroh only fueled the fire of hatred that burned in the hearts of his soldiers. The prince wondered if they would survive until the invasion or if they would meet up with some type of accident before they ever reached the Fire Nation shores.

With these thoughts weighing heavy on his mind he made his way to the practice grounds. The soldiers would not arrive to practice for a few hours still, and by then he planned to be long gone. This was the pattern he had fallen into since they arrived earlier in the week. He enjoyed the solitude, and used the time alone to fine tune some of the more complex forms that he had been learning when they had left the Eastern Air Temple.

He began his session by running through some of the more basic fire bending moves. This warmed up his muscles for the more strenuous forms that he would do later, and freed up his mind to concentrate on other things. But today his thoughts were riddled with doubts and fears about his place in this invasion. He had been so sure of himself before they had left the air temple, but now he questioned everything, beginning with his place in Katara's unusual little family.

He had expected things to be awkward when they had arrived, after all he had been their enemy for so long, but he had not anticipated such a bizarre reaction from Katara's brother. Of course he never thought that the teen would stumble upon the truth of his relationship with Katara like he did either. In fact before they had arrived at the base, he and Katara had agreed to keep their feelings for each other a secret; at least until Sokka had accepted Zuko as part of their group. But that plan had exploded almost minutes after they arrived the other day. It was always that way with him. Nothing ever seemed to go as planned, and what was already going to be a stressful situation had become almost unbearable from the start.

Still he had to give the Water Tribe teen credit where it was due. Since their strange reunion a few days ago, Sokka had been trying get along. He wasn't sure if it was Toph's constant threats of bodily harm, or the fact that the two boys actually had many things in common, but Katara's brother had grudgingly begun to accept him. And though he hated to admit it, he had found that the teen was growing on him too.

But Sokka was not the only family member he had had to meet. Chief Hakoda arrived with his fleet of warriors two days after them. He had been a bundle of nerves over meeting Katara's father. The man had plenty of reasons to dislike him, but in the end things went surprisingly smooth. After all it had been Hakoda who had insisted that Katara and Aang take Zuko with them that day on the beach at Chameleon Bay, and though he seemed surprised to find him still traveling with them he accepted the prince because his daughter trusted him.

Still Zuko wondered how much Hakoda would accept him if he knew the true depth of his feelings for his daughter. He and Katara had gone back to their earlier plan of keeping things quiet about their relationship for the time being. Sokka agreed as well, though Zuko thought that deep down Katara's brother was hoping that if they denied it long enough, their relationship would eventually go away. Iroh though had been opposed to the secrecy, and thought that Katara's father deserved to know the truth. Of course being Iroh, he left the ultimate decision to Zuko. That left him a slight bit uneasy. Whenever Uncle decided to let him make his own decisions, despite his own reservations, there was usually some lesson involved. Right now he did not want a lesson about the folly of keeping secrets. He just wanted Katara's father to trust him.

Frustrated he let out a yell as he released a fire blast that was way too strong for the form he was practicing. Uncle was right, how was he going to get the man to trust him when he was being deceitful right from the start? Nothing seemed to going the way he planned. He would have to talk to Katara this morning and end this charade. He was tired of lying, and besides, hiding the truth was starting to tip the delicate balance he had gained by opening the chakras. He found it increasingly hard to clear them when he meditated during the evening, and he knew why. Today he would approach Katara's father and tell him of his feelings towards her. He only hoped that the man would give him a chance, and let him continue his relationship with his daughter.

Even if Hakoda agreed, he still had to get the rest of her family and friends to accept him. That, as well as convincing the rest of the world to trust him, almost seemed an insurmountable task. Judging from his time spent at the base, fulfilling his destiny would not be easy. He found himself beginning to wonder if peace was truly possible.

Shaking his head he tried to clear the oppressive thoughts from his mind. He had worked too hard to open the chakras back at the air temple, and he didn't want anything to compromise the balance he had gained from his experience. Deciding to forgo his more strenuous workout he instead opted for a series of stretches that Katara had taught him to help promote the flow of chi in his body. He knew that at this point keeping himself from becoming blocked again was the most important thing he could do. Closing his eyes he worked through the stretches placing himself in a somewhat meditative state.

After some time he could feel the tension caused by his doubts and fears begin to ease. As he felt himself relax he became aware that he was no longer alone. Opening his eyes he found five Earth Kingdom soldiers, not much older than himself, staring at him. From the looks on their faces he could tell that they were not too happy to find him on the practice grounds.

Grabbing his broad swords, which he had left on the ground beside him when he began his stretches, he faced the soldiers and said, "I didn't realize that I had stayed so long. I'll just be on my way."

"Please don't leave on our account." Spoke the oldest of the teens, and most likely their leader. "You can stay. We all could use a little practice before the invasion, and there's no better way to do that than fighting the actual enemy." He then grinned as he corrected himself, "Oops, I meant to say an actual firebender."

The other soldiers beside him snickered at his remarks. Zuko looked at them and calmly replied, "Thanks for the offer, but I really need to get back to the barracks and find Aang."

"More likely the Water Tribe girl." One of the other boys said somewhat under his breath.

"Yeah, I'd be looking for her too. She is one fine looking girl." Said another, a slight bit louder. The others laughed and nodded in agreement. He could feel his anger start to rise at their comments. He clenched his fists in an effort to keep from striking any of them.

The leader took that moment to speak again. "What I don't understand is why she would want to sully herself with someone like you, firebender."

"Ain't that the truth Piao? Maybe she just needs the attention of a real man to show her the error of her judgment." Laughed another boy snidely.

"You volunteering Zhuang?" asked Piao with a sly grin.

"Well she is definitely easy on the eye. Nice little body too..."

Zuko's control over his temper snapped and he thrust one of the blades of his swords towards Piao and the other at the imbecile Zhuang. "I do not want to fight you, but if you insult Katara's honor any further I will."

"Is that a threat?" Piao asked as he looked down the blade of Zuko's sword.

"It's a promise." He returned. His voice deathly calm.

Putting his hands up in mock surrender Piao said, "Alright, cut the teasing guys. The little prince is sensitive about his girlfriend. Sorry for hurting your feelings _your highness_." He said sarcastically.

Zuko withdrew his blades and said, "I'll be on my way now."

"Not so fast." Said a rather large teen as he stepped in front of him, blocking his way. He stood at least two heads taller than Zuko and probably had as much weight on him as uncle. Unfortunately his looked to be more muscle than fat. Looking down at him he continued, "You can't threaten Piao like that and then just leave."

"I don't want a fight." He replied.

"Well too bad because you are gonna get one whether you want it or not." He grinned menacingly.

"Look this is ridiculous. We shouldn't be wasting our time fighting amongst ourselves. We're on the same side." He said hoping to end this somewhat peaceably.

"We are definitely not on the same side!" Piao shot back at him angrily. "I will never ally myself with a firebender. And the fact that you're the Fire Lord's son, well that just makes me want to crush you all the more."

"I do enjoy crushing firebenders." Replied the giant.

"I gotta agree with you there, Ju-long; the only good firebender is a dead firebender." Said Zhuang smiling.

Zuko took a step back hoping to escape. The five benders responded by encircling him effectively cutting off any chance to get away safely. As he looked at the teens he thought dismally that he really wasn't any good at this whole peacemaking thing. His first instinct was to fight, but he knew that that would only make matters worse. Now it seemed like he would have no other option. These guys were not going to back down.

As if reading his mind Piao said, "I guess you've got no choice firebender. You either fight us or die!" With that he lifted a circular stone slab from the ground and shot it in Zuko's direction.

The rock came at him with incredible speed leaving him no choice but to leap straight into the air and hope that he could clear it. The slab passed under his feet and as he landed he spun low in a circle, spraying fire by the earthbenders' feet. The teens jumped back, but were not deterred in the least.

"I don't understand you. Your forces have joined the Avatar to bring about peace. Why are you doing this?" he asked Piao.

"The Avatar may want peace. All we want is revenge against the Fire Nation." Zuko felt his insides grow cold at the soldier's remarks. Piao continued, his words dripping with venom. "I lost my family to a Fire Nation raid. In fact they wiped out my whole village. No reason was given. They just appeared one day and destroyed everything. Ask the others here and they'll tell you similar stories. Every one of us has lost someone to your people. We are tired of this war, and the Fire Nation's occupation of our lands. It's time for the Fire Lord to go down, and every last firebender with him!"

The other teens cheered at their leader's statement. Zuko realized at that moment that his worst fears had become a reality. Joining Aang had been all about restoring balance, but these boys didn't want peace. They wanted retribution. They wanted someone to pay for what had been done to their nation and their people. And Zuko was willing to bet that they weren't alone in their sentiments. In fact he wouldn't be surprised to find that most of the soldiers heading off to invade the Fire Nation agreed with Piao. This invasion, he feared, could easily become a massacre.

"What's wrong Fire Prince?" Piao sneered. "Are you surprised by our reaction? Or did you just think that we would be so thankful that you deemed our cause worthy enough to fight for that we would forget every nasty thing the Fire Nation has ever done, and embrace you as a friend."

Zuko didn't quite know how he felt. He understood their anger and pain, but he had hoped that peace would be a more desirous outcome than more bloodshed. "What you're proposing, killing innocent civilians and colonists, would make you no better than the enemy that you detest."

"Easy for you to say. You can spout out all your lofty notions and ideals, but you have no idea what it means to suffer like we have. We lost family and friends because of this war. You on the other hand have willingly given them up. In fact for a traitor I can't believe you would care so much."

"I do care. I want this war to end. I want peace. That's why I joined the Avatar, and that's why I going to fight with him against my father!"

"Looks like the Avatar is gonna have to fight the Fire Lord alone, because you are not leaving here alive!" Said Zhuang.

Smiling he nodded his head towards one of the benders behind Zuko. Suddenly a slab of earth rose from the ground and started to rush towards him. Without having to look behind him he knew that another one was headed for him from that direction as well. Quickly and without thought he drew his arms into a circular motion creating the charge he would need to bend lightning, and shooting his hands in both directions he blasted the rock to bits before it could crush him. He was certain that the noise from the blast could be heard in the surrounding hills.

"What a fancy move you got there Fire Prince. This could actually be more of a challenge than I first thought." Laughed Piao.

With that the other benders began to lob various sized rocks in his direction. He tried his best to deflect them, but one managed to crash into his shoulder causing him to lose his balance. As he stumbled from the hit, another one hit him in his stomach. Falling to his knees he tried to catch his breath. Around him he could hear the laughter of the other benders, and as he looked up he noticed that he was surrounded by more than just the original five. The blast from moments earlier must have alerted the whole base to what was going on. The newest arrivals stood back watching the fight before them. Even if he could somehow defeat these five, he knew that he would never get past the rest.

"Looks like you haven't got a friend on the whole base." Piao stated.

"Heck I hear even the Water Tribe warriors can't stand him. In fact the only reason they tolerate him is because Chief Hakoda likes him." Zhuang chimed in.

"Well I don't think he'd like the prince too much if he knew he had his filthy hands all over his daughter!" Piao exclaimed. This drew snickers from the crowd. Zuko though was too enraged to hear them. Getting to his feet he rushed at the older teen, and catching him off guard managed to knock him to the ground. Straddling the bender, he drew back his fist. He could feel the heat building as he prepared to strike. Around him the crowd had gone deathly quiet. He looked at Piao, and for the first time he saw fear on the soldier's face.

Despite that the boy taunted, "Go ahead, kill me. You know you want to."

Zuko felt a sense of déjà vu at the boy's words. Remembering his agni kai with Zhao, he pulled back his fist and then with a yell he shot the blast forward, ending this fight in a similar fashion. Piao closed his eyes as he anticipated the strike. Zuko couldn't help but feel a slight satisfaction as the teen let out a whimper when the blow hit the ground beside him. Opening his eyes Piao looked up at him. They remained staring quietly at each other, both somewhat shaken from what had just happened.

Around them the crowd remained silent as well, until Zhuang spoke from somewhere beside Zuko. "Wow you've got terrible aim. I mean really, how could you miss from that close; unless of course it was intentional."

Zuko rose to his feet and turned to the bender. "I told you that I don't want to fight."

"So you think by showing Piao mercy that we'll just back down?" He shot back.

"I don't expect anything." Zuko responded. "Piao is not my enemy. I have no desire to take his life, nor any of yours for that matter. I just want a peaceful solution to this war."

"There cannot be peace until the Fire Nation is destroyed!"

"It doesn't have to be like that..." he began, but Zhuang cut him off.

"I'm not interested in your pleas anymore, firebender. You either fight or die."

"You plan to kill me whether I fight or not."

Zhuang smiled menacingly at him and replied coldly, "True, but I would think you would rather die a warrior's death with honor, rather than as a coward. Then again I've heard that it's pretty well known that no one in the Fire Nation cares about honor."

Zuko felt his fragile hold on his temper shatter. Letting out a yell he fired three blasts in rapid succession at the teen. Zhuang brought up a wall of rock to deflect the blasts, but even that wasn't strong enough. As the rock exploded from the force of fireballs, the earthbender fell backwards. Looking up at Zuko he began to smile even wider than before.

Quickly rising to his feet he laughed, "Now that's more like it."

And with that Zhuang rushed forward, lobbing rocks at Zuko all the while. As he prepared to meet the assault he couldn't help but think that universe had definitely picked the wrong guy to bring about peace.

* * *

**A.N.** This chapter has been sitting in my documents forever. I did not want to submit it until I wrote the second half (next chapter). I sort of finished that one today and briefly considered combining them, but decided against submitting a chapter that was over 7,000 words long. Anyways, I am tweaking part two and will submit it as soon as I can.

I apologize for the lack of updates, but I have been incredibly busy at work and have felt my desire to write completely gone from my system. I submitted a one shot last week and decided to try and get back to this story. I hope my muse returns as I hate to go so long between updates.

As always reviews help to keep me going. Without input I really don't know what people think of the story or if I should continue writing it. Please let me know what you think. Thanks again to all who reviewed the last chapter. I hope to post again soon.


	4. Chapter 4

_I do not own Avatar or any of its characters_

"**I'm sorry I yelled at you before." ****  
****"It doesn't matter."****  
****"It's just that for so long now, whenever I would imagine the face of the enemy, it was your face."**

"**My face. I see." ****  
****"No, no, that's not what I meant."****  
****"It's ok. I used to think this scar marked me. The mark of the banished prince, cursed to chase the Avatar forever. But lately, I've realized I'm free to determine my own destiny, even if I'll never be free of my mark."**

_The Crossroads of Destiny_

Katara woke with a start. She thought that she had heard an explosion, but that couldn't be. As her heartbeat returned to its normal pace she could start to hear rumblings above her. The noise reminded her of another time spent at this base. Surely General Fong was not trying to send Aang into the Avatar State. Her young friend had already mastered that back at the Eastern Air Temple. Fong was aware of that as well, so then why all the noise. She knew that it wasn't that late in the day, and besides, training never started until after the soldiers were fed.

Sitting up she looked to Toph. Her friend was up as well, and was silently _listening_ to the movements around her. Whispering to her she asked, "Can you tell what is going on out there?"

Toph continued to stare ahead, but replied, "There's a group of people gathered out there. I can sense earthbending, but it's only coming from a few people." She grew silent again as she listened some more. Suddenly he eyes grew wide and she said, "They're actually surrounding someone. It seems like a fight, but the person in the midst of the group is sorely out numbered."

Katara let out a gasp. Zuko; what if Zuko were somehow involved in this. Jumping out of bed, she quickly began to put on her clothes. Her mind was racing in a thousand directions and she prayed that she was wrong. Surely Zuko would not be out this morning. In fact she knew that if she went to the boys' room she would most likely find him still asleep.

She rushed to the door and opened it, only to let out a slight scream of surprise at the sight of Aang. Her friend looked as flustered as she felt. "Katara," he began anxiously, "is Zuko in here with you?"

"Aang!" her brother yelled as he slowly made his way to her room. "Think about what you're asking."

Aang turned a bright shade of red and said rather sheepishly, "I ah...I didn't mean anything...it's just that Zuko is missing...I mean he's not in our room, and with all the noise out there I just hoped that maybe he was here..."

"Zuko's missing?" she yelled, too upset to be bothered by Aang's embarrassment or her brother's remarks. She could feel a bubble of panic rise in her throat, but before she could lose control she felt Toph's hand on her back.

"We should probably go see if it really is him out there. He may need our help."

Toph's words were just what she needed to regain her control. Turning to her friend she nodded. Together with Aang and her brother, they made their way quickly outside.

Standing at the top of the stairs that led into the barracks, they had a bird's eye view of the practice field. True to Toph's earlier deductions, there was a large group of soldiers gathered in a circle on the field. In the center was a lone figure surrounded by five more persons. Even from this distance she could tell that it was Zuko, and without having to watch for too long, she knew that he was in trouble.

Without thought she took of running towards the fight. Behind her she could hear her brother yelling, "Katara wait! Remember what happened the last time we rushed into a fight here?"

She remembered all right. It was hard to forget being buried alive. Still she had to help Zuko, and at this point she didn't care to think about the consequences of her actions. She continued to run towards the large mass of soldiers. She noticed a shadow cross her path, and glancing up briefly she spotted Aang on his glider. For a split second she thought that she would gladly trade her ability to bend water for a chance to soar above the crowd like him.

But she was a waterbender, and taking pride in that, she uncapped her water skin and prepared to join the fight. She drew forth the water as she approached the crowd, and then arched it over their heads, freezing it into a bridge. Gaining speed she lifted herself up and coasted on her creation above the soldiers, and then dropped back down a few yards from where Zuko stood. From this vantage she could see that three soldiers lay scattered on the ground nursing various injuries. Another stood to the side, looking rather stunned, and a fifth stood a slight distance from Zuko ready to continue the fight.

The soldier, who appeared not much older than Zuko, sneered at her and said, "I see your girlfriend has come to save you."

Zuko turned in her direction at his words. Taking advantage of the distraction, the soldier sent a rather large rock Zuko's way. It clipped him on the shoulder and caused him to fall to his knees.

"Zuko!" she yelled. He looked up at her and she noticed that he was covered in dirt and blood. How long had this been going on, and why hadn't anyone tried to stop it? She heard the earthbender's laughter as Zuko struggled to regain his footing. She turned to him and said, "Easy to act brave when you outnumber your opponent five to one. What a big man you are when surrounded by your friends."

His laughter stopped and narrowing his eyes at her he said, "At least I don't need my girlfriend to come bail me out when the fight gets a little too rough!"

She began to pull water from her skin at her side, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Katara don't."

She turned to see her father behind her. He looked very determined and said to her softly, but firmly, "This is his battle. Let him finish it."

"But it's not a fair fight." She whispered back.

"No it's not, but if you fight it for him, he will never gain their respect."

She looked to Zuko, who was slowly getting to his feet. He didn't look like he could take much more battering. Part of her wanted to lash out at his attackers, but another part knew that her father was right. She glanced around the enclosure, and noticed for the first time that her kinsmen were interspersed with the spectators. Another glance brought Aang, Sokka, and Toph into view. Looking further she spotted Iroh as well. Suddenly she realized that at any moment her father could give a signal and the fight would easily be swayed in Zuko's favor. But then what good would that do. If they couldn't maintain peace amongst this tiny group, how would they do so with the rest of the world?

She looked back at Zuko. He was now standing tall once again. She could tell that he was in pain, but she also could see the determination on his face. He faced the soldier again and said, "We shouldn't need to rely on force to settle this Zhuang. The whole point of this invasion is to work as a team to defeat the Fire Lord and bring about peace."

"I would expect you to say that; easy to talk of peace when you're about to lose the fight."

"If we continue to fight amongst ourselves, the whole world will lose." Zuko returned.

This brought a laugh from the teen. "Oh you are smooth. You sound more like that Avatar with that kind of talk. But we all know differently. You're Fire Nation through and through. And we all know that the Fire Nation doesn't want peace. They want domination!"

"That may be true of my father and sister, but that is not what I desire, and I know there are others who feel the same as I do."

"You're a traitor. You've turned on your own family. Who's to say that when the time comes you won't betray us all?"

This brought a cheer from the crowd, and Katara began to fear that if they didn't act soon, Zuko was going to be killed.

The prince though stood his ground. "My whole life I was raised to see one view of the war – that of the Fire Nation. And for a long time that was fine. I lived in ignorance of what was really going on. But the day came when I began to question my father and his advisors. I spoke out and I was punished severely for it. My father banished me, and eventually I became a fugitive of my own country. For the last six months I have been forced to live as a refugee. I can no longer hide from what this war has done to the other peoples of this world. I understand now how wrong my father is, and that he needs to be stopped. If that makes me a traitor than I guess I am, but I would rather be a traitor than continue the tyranny that he has imposed on the world."

The crowd grew silent at Zuko's response. She could sense a feeling of unease spread through those surrounding her. Zuko's words had struck a nerve, and she knew that some of the soldiers present were rethinking their earlier feelings. Zhuang though continued to glare at the prince with hatred in his eyes.

"How do you expect us to trust you? In a week's time we will be heading off to the fiercest battle of our lives, and you just think that we'll stand by your side and support you as you overthrow your father and make your bid for the throne? Who's to say that you won't use the comet's power to finish us off?"

Zuko was silent for a moment as he contemplated his answer. From across the way Aang's voice rang out loud and confident. "I've known Zuko for almost a year now as both my enemy and my friend. I know what he has sacrificed to be here today, and I trust him with my life. But more importantly, I trust him with your lives. As Avatar I have a duty to bring balance to the world, and that means that I will not sit back while one nation enforces its rule over another. If you can't trust him, I ask that you trust me."

Zhuang turned towards Aang and said, "You're just a boy. You don't know what the Fire Nation is like..."

"I know better than anyone here what the Fire Nation is capable of." Aang replied with anger in his voice. "My people were wiped out because of Fire Lord's Sozen's desire for conquest." He looked down for a moment as he tried to compose himself, and then glancing back up he said coldly, "I may only be twelve years old, but I have the experience of hundreds of lifetimes in my soul." At that Aang's eyes and tattoos took on a momentary glow, and Katara understood that he could tap into his Avatar State and destroy them all in an instant. She heard murmurs from the crowd around her, and knew that some of them were thinking back to months earlier when Aang had almost destroyed this base, and she realized that they were afraid.

Even Zhuang was trembling slightly at Aang's display, but he refused to give in to his fear. Defiantly he called out, "You can't force us to trust him!"

"No, he can't," Zuko said from behind him. "The Fire Nation has done the world great harm over the last hundred years, and nothing I do or say will change that. But I can change the present by working with you to end the war. Trust is something that I know I will have to earn through my actions, not my words."

"I won't ever trust you!" Zhuang spat. "Like I said before the only good firebender is a dead firebender." And with lightning quick reflexes he pushed his hands out in front of him creating an outcropping of stone heading straight for Zuko.

Before the prince could respond a wall of rock shot up in front of him. The collision created a large explosion that blasted the stone to dust. Katara looked to see who had saved Zuko's life, but found only confused expressions on her friends' faces. Scanning the crowd, her eyes fell on the other soldier that she had noticed when she first arrived on the scene.

He stood before Zhuang and said, "This isn't the answer. Killing him won't change the past."

"You didn't feel that way when this started." Zhuang replied bitterly. "Just because he was too much of a coward to kill you earlier, does not change the fact that he is the Fire Prince."

"He spared my life, Zhuang! He could have killed me, but he showed mercy. I think that says a lot about him. Do you think that Fire Lord Ozai would grant us the same kindness?"

"I can't fight on the same side as a firebender."

Placing his hand on the boy's shoulder he said, "I know this is hard for you, and I can't believe that I am even saying that I will stand by him in this battle, but I realized something by watching this fight, I wasn't the only one he showed mercy to today."

Zhuang looked questioningly at his friend. The teen turned to Zuko and said, "I've watched you train these past few days, when you thought you were alone. I know what you are capable of, and I know for a fact that you held back today. You could have ended this fight a long time ago. Why didn't you?"

Zuko stared at the soldier and replied, "I never wanted to fight you. I hoped that somehow we could work this out."

"But we could have killed you. Zhuang almost did."

Zuko only nodded. The teen looked shocked at the prince's revelation. "You're crazy." He whispered.

"No, I determined." Zuko responded.

To this the soldier smiled and said, "You are right about one thing, you will have to earn our trust," he then made his way over to Zuko and stopping in front of him continued, "but as far as I'm concerned you have mine." With that he put out his hand.

Zuko looked at the outstretched hand in amazement and smiled. Taking the teen's hand he said, "I won't let you down Piao."

"See that you don't." He replied with a smile. He then turned to the crowd around him and said humbly, "I was wrong to treat Prince Zuko this way. I let my bitterness towards the Fire Nation influence my actions today, and I am sorry.

Katara noticed many men in the crowd bowing there heads as well. Zuko's actions had spoken in his favor, and she felt a pride swell within her over his victory today. Her father had been right, he did need to fight this battle on his own, and he had proven himself the better man.

Her thoughts were cut short though as General Fong's angry voice rang out across the practice field. "Well private, are you speaking for the entire Earth Kingdom Army today? Are you now our voice and conscience?"

"No sir." Piao said contritely as he bowed to his superior.

"I should have you and your friends thrown into the brig for you actions!"

Katara's father stepped forward at General Fong's statement and said with authority, "These boys were only acting on your example."

Fong turned to Hakoda and said incredulously, "My example?"

"Yes, your example. Since my time here I have seen you time and again treat Prince Zuko and General Iroh with disrespect and hostility. Through your words and actions you have done nothing but add fuel to an already blazing fire of hatred towards the fire nation. This incident today could have ended in the deaths of five of your soldiers, and possibly sparked a fight that could have ended our chance of defeating the Fire Lord before it even began."

"How dare you Chief Hakoda. You are here only because of my graciousness..."

"Your graciousness had nothing to do with it. In fact it was only Aang's influence over the Earth King that allowed you to keep your position. I have kept silent these past few days. I have overlooked what you did to my daughter months ago, and I have watched you treat the Fire Prince with utter disrespect, but no longer. If anyone should be apologizing today it should be you!"

"You are way out of line!" Fong responded

A hush rippled through the crowd, and suddenly the soldiers all fell to their knees. In their midst stood the Earth King. His expression was grim and Katara could not remember a time when she had seen him so angered. He moved to where General Fong stood. The general fell to the ground as well.

"Your Highness." He said humbly.

"Rise!" he commanded of Fong and the soldiers gathered before him. Looking at Fong he said, "Chief Hakoda is correct. Your behavior has been reprehensible. Avatar Aang asked me to give you another chance, but it is clear to me that your hatred for the Fire Nation continues to negatively influence your judgment. Your example has created hatred, and has disrupted this invasion force when we have little time to spare. I regret leaving you in a position of such power, and now see no other action left but to command you to step down."

"Sire!"

"Do you question me?" Turning to the general's subordinate the Earth King said, "Lieutenant General Sheng please see that the general is restricted to his quarters for the time being."

"Yes Sire."

"And Sheng?"

"Yes Sire?"

"Congratulations, you have been promoted to General of the Army in Fong's place. See to it that you act with better judgment and honor than your predecessor."

The newly appointed general bowed deeply and then responded, "Thank you Sire. I will not let you down."

With that Fong was led away. The crowd remained silent at what had transpired. The Earth King looked to Zuko and said, "You have proven yourself a man of great integrity today." He then turned to the crowd and said, "It is time to put our anger and prejudices aside. In a week's time we will face the Fire Lord. We must present a united front if we are to succeed." He walked over to Zuko and taking his hand lifted it high into the air. Oblivious to the pain his action caused the prince he continued, "We stand as one for the good of the world!"

The crowd cheered on their king. He spoke for a few minutes more, but Katara wasn't listening. She couldn't help but be concerned for Zuko. It was obvious that he was in pain, but he remained silent. When finally the Earth King finished, and the crowd began to disperse, Zuko let his weariness show. Still unaware, the Earth King asked excitedly, "Well how do you think I did? You know that was my first time standing up to one of my generals like that. It felt kind off good. Maybe I should take charge more often. What do you think?" he asked Zuko.

The prince stared at him, and said, "As their king it is your duty to lead them."

"My thoughts exactly!" he replied clapping his hands excitedly. "You've have truly been an inspiration to me today, Prince Zuko. In fact I am going to go back to my quarters and continue practicing my new, tougher persona. Anyone care to join me?"

Her friends and kinsmen looked at each other in confusion. Finally Aang spoke up, "You know this could be fun. I'll go with you. Bosco and I could be your generals." He turned to Sokka and said, "Come on Sokka. It'll be fun."

"I am not playing if I rank lower than the bear!" he pouted.

"Oh come on Sokka...I'll let you be the Avatar." Aang pleaded.

"Well, alright, but only this one time."

"Great!" the Earth King chimed in.

They left in an excited rush. Zuko looked to Katara and smiled weakly. He started to sway, and her father stepped in and helped him to the ground. She lowered herself to kneel in front of him and said, "We should really get you back to the barracks so I can heal some of those injuries."

He nodded at her and said, "Let me just catch my breath for a minute and then we can go."

"Alright," she replied and then feeling the stress of the morning's excitement she said, "I can't believe that you have been sneaking out here to practice alone."

"I didn't want to cause any trouble." He replied.

"Well trouble found you!" she said with a hysterical edge to her voice. "You could have been killed."

"But I wasn't."

"No, but you could have been. Promise me you won't be so stupid in the future."

"Stupid?" he replied with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Yes stupid."

He was about to reply when Iroh bent down and whispered, "A bit of diplomatic advice, Zuko, the woman is always right. Trust me; it will make your life much easier."

"Fine!" he said. "I was being stupid. I won't do it again."

"Much better." His uncle said and laughed. "Well I see that you are in very capable hands with Katara; I think I shall go relax with a nice cup of tea. Anyone care to join me?"

"I will." Said Toph.

As they left Katara glanced around and noticed that most of the people had gone. The five soldiers who started the fight remained. She noticed that many of them were nursing their own injuries. Zuko followed her gaze and said, "You should go and help them out."

"What!" she exclaimed. "In case you have forgotten they almost killed you."

"I know, but it would be a kind gesture and show that we are serious about peace."

She stared at him for a moment. Sometimes she found herself amazed by the changes in him. His words made her feel embarrassed, but he was right. "Ok, I'll help. But as soon as I'm done I am coming back for you."

He gave her a smile and then suggested, "Maybe Bato could go with you, you know, in case they need a little convincing to accept your offer."

She gave him another look, but took Bato and left him. In her gut she felt that he was trying to get rid of her. Looking back she noticed that it was just her father and Zuko left from their group. He was definitely up to something, but she would have to wait to find out.

* * *

**A.N.** This chapter seems to never end! I decided that Zuko's talk with Hakoda didn't quite go with the flow of this chapter, so I moved it to its own chapter and will post it soon. I hope that this brought a satisfactory conclusion to the previous entry. I have to admit that I enjoyed Hakoda taking Fong to task for his behavior and I hope that I kept the Earth King in character. That is probably the most you will hear from him in the story.

The next chapter should finish this arc to the story and then I will skip ahead to the invasion and confrontation with Ozai.

I am currently on my Easter Break and am avoiding my necessary tasks that I need to get accomplished in favor of writing. I am a very bad girl. Needless to say, I can't promise anything past this arc for a while.

With that said, thanks to all who reviewed. Please let me know what you thought of this one.


	5. Chapter 5

_I do not own Avatar or any of itsa characters_

"**They met on top of the mountain that divided their two villages. The villages were enemies so they could not be together. But their love was strong and they found a way."**

_The Cave of Two Lovers_

He watched Katara walk towards the soldiers. Sending Bato with her had been for two reasons. Mostly to protect her in case some of the teens made rude comments, but also because he wanted to speak with Hakoda alone.

Rising to his feet he faced Katara's father and said, "I wanted to thank you for what you said to Fong on behalf of those soldiers, and what you said about his treatment of my uncle and me."

"The man was wrong, and he was abusing his power by acting as he did. A good leader should be able to overlook his own feelings, and place the good of his people first."

Zuko nodded at Hakoda's reply. Gathering his courage he said, "Sir, there is something that I wanted to talk to you about."

Hakoda smiled and said, "Go ahead."

"Well it's about Katara and me...when we were at the air temple...I kind of...well things changed so much..." He looked down and tried to shake his nervousness. Looking back up he said in a rush, "Katara and I used to hate each other, but over the past month our feelings have changed. We discovered that we actually have a lot in common and that we, well we..."

"Like each other." Hakoda finished for him.

Zuko's eyes grew wide as he stared at Katara's father. Anxiously he said, "Did my uncle tell you!"

"Nobody had to say anything. It's pretty obvious. In fact I would have to be blind to not see how you two feel about each other."

Zuko looked away, his faced flushed with embarrassment. In a quiet voice he said, "I'm sorry we tried to keep this secret from you. Katara and I have liked each other for some time, but we were afraid that you wouldn't approve because I'm from the Fire Nation, and my dad is the Fire Lord. That and the fact that I've done some bad things to Katara and Sokka over the past year while chasing Aang, and sort of attacked your village, and helped my sister over throw the government in Ba Sing Se..." He stopped to catch his breath and calm down. His rambling was only making matters worse. Turning back to Hakoda he said in all honesty, "But I have changed, and I don't plan to do bad things anymore. We just hoped that you would see that, once you got to know me better, and that maybe you would allow us to keep seeing each other."

Katara's father stared at him for a moment, and said, "If you were still the same person that chased my children all over the world we would not even be having this conversation. I understand that you have changed as a result of your time at the Eastern Air Temple, and I appreciate your desire to come clean with me now. Still, this doesn't change the fact that I can't allow this to continue."

Zuko felt his stomach tighten at Hakoda's words. The chief looked at him and said, "Our world has been torn apart by war, a war started by your country. I know that you are fighting for freedom, but that doesn't change how people see you. If my daughter were to fall in love with you she would be placed in a very difficult position. Our tribe does not look favorably on marriage to outsiders, and because of your ancestry, they may even turn their backs on her. Besides that, she would be forced to become a part of your world. She would be taken from her people to live in a country that would probably be hostile towards her."

Zuko looked away. He had never thought of those things before. He just knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. "I would make sure she was happy."

"I'm sure you would try your hardest, but it's not that simple." He placed his hand on Zuko's shoulder and said, "Zuko, I believe that you are a very honorable man, and if you were a member of our tribe I would be sharing a drink with you and planning for your engagement, when Katara came of age. But as it is you are an outsider, and that changes everything."

Zuko felt anger start to burn in his chest. Why was it that things never went his way? Balling his fists at his sides to contain his rage he said, "It shouldn't! You talk about wanting peace, yet you still cling to archaic ways that keep our nations separate. Maybe if Katara and I were to marry it would unite our countries. Maybe it would be a good thing."

"Zuko, changing traditions take time..."

"So start now!" he yelled. "Why does this have to be so hard? Katara and I love each other; we should be able to be together if we please."

Hakoda stepped back at his outburst, and once again Zuko felt embarrassment over his lack of self control. He never planned to reveal just how deeply he cared for Katara, but in his anger he had done just that.

Gently her father said, "You may think that you're in love. When you're young you tend to feel everything so strongly..."

"This has nothing to do with being young! I am not some foolish child." He could feel himself losing complete control. Taking a deep breath he tried to calm himself. As he let it out he continued in a quieter voice, "At the air temple I confronted many things from my past; painful memories that were very hard to deal with. Katara was there for me. She helped me to face my past and move on. She gave me comfort and showed me compassion. My feelings for her are not just fleeting. I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

Hakoda looked at him and replied, "You two may honestly love each other, but life has a way of tearing people apart. There are so many things at play here; things that you may think are no big deal now, but will later bring you much grief. Believe me it would be better to end it now and spare you both the heartache that is inevitable."

Looking Katara's father in the eyes Zuko asked, "Would you have broken off your engagement to Katara's mother if you had known what the future held?"

Anger flashed in Hakoda's eyes, and was quickly replaced by sadness. "No; I would have cherished each moment that much more if I had known that I would lose her so young."

"Then let me and Katara have a chance. Let us find out for ourselves."

"This is different. You two can never marry. You are playing a game that you can't win."

"People said I was a fool for hunting the avatar all these years, but I found him. Nothing is ever truly impossible if you want it bad enough."

Hakoda gave a weary sigh. "You are persistent."

Zuko smiled slightly, "It's in my nature to never give up. I don't want to go against your wishes. I'm just asking that you give us a chance to find out for ourselves."

Hakoda shook his head. "I guess I can't stop you two from caring about each other." He grew quiet for a moment and glanced over at Katara. "You have my permission to continue this relationship, but," he said as he turned back to Zuko and closed the gap between them, "remember that Katara is my little girl. I know how boys are, and I will not tolerate any inappropriate behavior from you. Understand?"

Zuko smiled and nodded. "I promise. Thank you."

"Don't thank me so soon. When Katara turns sixteen I _will_ begin to accept suitors from our tribe. If Katara finds a boy that she likes, I will encourage her towards an engagement if he offers."

"I understand." He replied.

"Alright then," Hakoda began, "now that that's settled how about if we go see how our Earth Kingdom friends are fairing under my daughter's care?"

Zuko smiled at that, and they both began to walk over to where Katara was healing the soldiers from his earlier fight. His talk with her father had not gone as he had wished, but at least there was a chance for him still. He figured that he had about a year to convince Hakoda of his worth as a suitor, maybe longer judging by the available candidates that he had already met. This was definitely one fight he did not intend to lose.

He couldn't help but feel hope that they would end up together. Somehow he had a sense that things would work out. He wasn't sure why he felt so strongly, but he clung to that hope with every ounce of his being.

* * *

Katara knelt on the ground in front of a very large Earth Kingdom soldier. In spite of his size, she had found that he was like a small child, and complained the whole time she set about healing him.

"Stop your whining Ju-long," Piao said irritably as she continued healing a burn on the giant's hand. "And let her finish."

"But it hurts." Ju-Long cried. "I hate burns."

"Get used to it." Zhuang said in an angry voice." We're going to fight the Fire Nation; there'll be plenty more burns before we're through."

Katara shot the boy deadly look and said heatedly, "You are not helping the situation any. Why don't you just take your attitude somewhere else and leave Ju-Long alone."

"Hey Ju-Long is my friend..."

"Then act like a friend and shut your mouth!" She yelled at the surly teen.

"You can't talk to me like that." He replied.

Bato stepped between them and said calmly. "She is trying to heal your friend, and you are just making it harder for everyone. If she asked you to shut your mouth then I suggest you do."

"Are you threatening me old man?" Zhuang sneered.

Bato closed the distance between him and the teen. Getting within inches of the soldier he said, "Prince Zuko asked Katara to heal you and your friends as a gesture of good will. I am honoring his desire for peace, but if you continue to show disrespect towards Katara I will have no choice but to hurt you."

Katara couldn't help but smile as she noticed Zhuang back away slightly. But as he opened his mouth to speak, she found her anger returning. "I don't want her help." He spat. "I'm not a baby like the rest of these guys. I can take the pain!"

"Suit yourself" Bato replied, "But take your pain in silence, and let Katara do her job."

Zhuang only glared in return, but he did what Bato suggested. Katara continued healing Ju-Long in relative peace. She became engrossed in her task, and wasn't aware that her father and Zuko had walked up until she heard Hakoda ask Bato, "How is everything going over here? Are the boys behaving themselves?"

Katara smiled to herself at her father's question. Beside her she could feel Piao bristle at the implication that they were but children. But before any of the soldiers could respond, Bato said humorously, "Oh they've been model patients."

Katara couldn't help but let out an unladylike snort at that, but continued on healing Ju-Long. She was just about finished when she heard Bato speak again, "Prince Zuko, are you feeling well? You look a little pale."

"I'm fine." He said, but Katara could hear the pain in his voice and she knew he was lying. Drawing her water back, she turned to look at him. Just as Bato had said, he was pale; too pale. And she could see a strain on his face that spoke of a controlled effort to mask his discomfort.

Suddenly she was reminded of a time with another boy under Lake Laogai. _Don't worry Katara, I'll be fine. _He had been lying too. A feeling of panic started to build within her and looking at Zuko she stated simply, "You're lying!"

He looked stunned at her outburst. Collecting himself he said, "Katara I am not lying."

"Yes you are." She said as she stood and approached him. "You're trying to act like nothing's the matter, but I can hear it in your voice."

His faced flushed slightly at her response, and she couldn't help but notice him quickly glance at the soldiers from his earlier battle "Maybe we should have this conversation somewhere else."

Quite frankly she didn't care who was listening. "No we will have this conversation right here and now." He glared at her, but she didn't pay any attention. Reaching for his shirt she said, "First we need to get this off to see what we're dealing with."

He grabbed her wrist and pushed her hand away. "I can do it myself." He said irritably.

"Zuko, I know for a fact that you hurt your shoulder. Let me help." Again she reached for his shirt and again he batted her hand away.

Behind her she could hear the other boys snickering. Zuko flushed even more so than before and then yelled, "Stop it Katara! I am not some little child that you can boss around. I can do this without your assistance."

The snickering stopped and an uncomfortable silence fell over the group. Backing up a step she looked at him and said, "Fine, go ahead, do it yourself."

His expression softened a bit at her reply, and she knew that he regretted getting so angry. Still he refused to admit that he was wrong. After all the changes he had made during his time with Guru Pathik, he still could be so stubborn especially when his pride had been wounded.

As she watched him struggle with his top, she began to feel bad as well. She shouldn't have pushed him like that in front of the other teens, but she was worried about him. All she could think about was healing his injuries; something she hadn't been able to do for Jet. Suddenly she felt a lone tear stream down her face at the thought of her dead friend. Quickly she wiped it away with the back of her hand, and hoped that no one had noticed.

Looking back at Zuko she saw that he had finally managed to untie his top and was carefully pulling it from his shoulders. She could tell by his stiff movements that the process was very painful, but he remained silent. As he pushed off his top she let out an audible gasp. His chest was riddled with bruises and welts from where small rocks and debris had hit him during the fight. Both shoulders bore bruises as well, but it was his stomach that concerned her the most. He obviously had taken a pretty powerful blow there, and she worried that there could be more damage internally.

Unable to stop herself she said in a shrill voice, "What were you thinking sending me of to tend to these guys injuries, when you look like this!"

"Really Katara, it probably looks more serious than it really is." He replied lightly.

"Don't tell me how serious it is." She responded. Her voice began to rise as she continued. "I trained with the healers in the North Pole. I know what I am doing. You have no idea Zuko, no idea..."

Her voice broke as a sob choked her. Zuko stood there stunned by her reaction, unable to respond. She could feel the tears start to flow freely now, and realized that there was no point in trying to stop them now. Suddenly her father stood at her side and gently said to her, "Katara, it's going to be ok."

Turning on him she said fiercely, "You don't know that dad. There is never any guarantees. People say that they're alright, but then they die." She then looked at the five teenaged soldiers that had started the fight that morning. Angrily she said, "Do you see what your hatred has done. He went easy on you today." Looking at Piao she continued, "You said so yourself. He held back, but it's obvious that you five were intent on doing real damage to him."

"He already apologized Katara." Zuko interrupted. "Let it go."

"Let it go?" she asked. "I can't just let it go Zuko. They attacked you just because you're Fire Nation."

"Ozai is my father, Katara..."

"And that justifies it! They don't know Zuko. They don't know what that man is like. They don't know what he did to you. They have no idea what you went through at the air temple or how hard it was for you to leave behind your old life..."

He stepped forward and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Katara, it's over."

She stared at him for a moment before he pulled her gently against his chest. Whispering softly into her hair he continued, "Everything is ok."

She stood there in his arms oblivious to the actions of the others around her. As she started to calm down she heard her father address the five soldiers, "I think that it would be best if you all headed back to the mess hall and got some breakfast."

The boys mumbled their responses and then she heard their footsteps leaving as they shuffled off for their morning meal. She then felt her father's hand on her shoulder as he said, "Katara Bato and I have a few things to discuss in private about the invasion. Why don't you heal Zuko and then we'll all head back to eat as well?"

She nodded against Zuko's chest. Her father and Bato walked a distance from them to talk, and suddenly she was left alone with Zuko. She pulled back from him slightly and said, "I'm sorry."

He kissed her gently on the forehead and replied, "I understand. Don't worry about it."

She smiled at him through her tears and then said, "Look at me yelling at you about not getting healed right away, and then ranting on while you're still in pain." She uncapped her water skin and then created a healing glove around her hand. She started with his stomach first, making sure that the damage was not too severe. To her relief she found that Zuko was right to a degree; it wasn't as bad as it looked, but it was still a serious bruise. She focused her energy and began to heal his injury.

As his stomach returned to its normal complexion, she moved on to his shoulders. She knew that these injuries bothered him more, especially after the Earth King's enthusiastic show of support for Zuko and their cause. Finishing there she moved on to the scattering of bruises and cuts. These required slightly less concentration, so she took this moment to finally speak again.

"When we were back in Ba Sing Se we had this friend Jet..."

She felt him stiffen. Looking at him he smiled and said casually, "You hit a sensitive spot."

"Oh, sorry." She tried to be more careful as she continued. "Do you remember how you told me about freeing Appa from Lake Laogai?" He nodded. "Well it was Jet who helped us discover the place existed. We went there to find Appa, but we met up with Long Feng. During the fight with him and the Dai Li he escaped. Jet and Aang chased him down. They confronted him and in the end Long Feng killed Jet."

She felt Zuko stiffen again. "Sorry; I'll try to be gentler."

"It's ok." He replied, and then softly he asked, "What happened?"

"The Dai Li brainwashed Jet. Long Feng used him to try and kill Aang, but in the end Jet remembered the truth. He attacked Long Feng, but he wasn't quick enough." Her voice took on a scratchy quality as she tried to hold back the tears again. "The move that Zhuang used against you today was the same move that Long Feng used to kill Jet. I couldn't heal him. The damage was too intense. In the end we left him in the care of his friends. He said that he would be ok, but he lied." As soon as the words left her mouth the tears began to fall again.

Taking her hands in his he said, "Katara I am so sorry. I didn't know."

"Jet and I, we sort of had a history together. When we parted ways a few months back, I hated him. He used me and I couldn't forgive him. Even in Ba Sing Se, when he said that he had changed, I still was skeptical. I should have forgiven him..."

"I'm sure he understood."

She looked into Zuko's eyes and said honestly, "I don't think I could go through losing someone like that again. If something happened to you..."

"Katara life gives us no guarantees..."

"I know that, but I don't want to lose you Zuko. I love you too much."

He smiled at her and said, "I love you too Katara and I will do everything in my power to see that we can always be together."

She smiled at him and said teasingly, "Actually it's pretty simple Zuko. You go to my father and say 'Chief Hakoda I would like your permission to marry my daughter'." Zuko looked down at her words. A feeling of unease began to creep into her being and she said, "Your talk earlier; it was about us, wasn't it?"

He looked back at her and replied, "I couldn't keep lying to him Katara. He deserved to know how we feel about each other."

"What did he say Zuko?" She asked, afraid of his answer.

Zuko continued to look into her eyes and said, "He likes me as a person, but in order for us to be together I would need to be from your tribe. He said no."

"What?" she almost yelled. "That's ridicules."

"That's your tribe's customs. They frown upon marriage outside of your people."

"And you're just gonna take that?"

"No!" he replied a little harshly. "I tried to make him see reason, but he wouldn't budge." Suddenly a small smiled graced his lips and he said, "He relented a little. We can continue to see each other, but he will encourage you to marry one of your tribesmen when the time comes."

"Have you seen the guys that I have to pick from!" she exclaimed.

This brought a bigger smile to his face. "We still have time to convince him Katara. There is always a slight chance that he could change his mind."

That statement made her laugh. "You can be such an optimist when you want to be."

"More like a realist with determination."

That made her laugh more. "My father thinks he's got you beat."

"He doesn't know how driven I can be when I want something bad enough."

"He's lost and he doesn't even know it." She laughed louder.

He smiled at her and gave her a hug. "I will not lose you Katara." He whispered in her ear. "I promise you that."

"I believe you." She replied.

* * *

**A.N.** I know there was a lot of high expectations for this chapter. I only hope it met your approval. I do think that Hakoda would respect Zuko in the series, and though I ship Zutara, there are some definate strikes against them. But like Zuko I never give up (at least until episode 321 - then I will cry myself to sleep if Zutara doesn't happen!)

I wanted to thank WrenSharpbeak for the inspiration behind Katara's lament over all that Zuko has gone through. Her review of chapter 3 definately shaped that scene.

Also I want to acknowledge my daughter, who affectionately thinks I'm a freak for being so into this show (even though she introduced me to it!). She is my reality check at times and helps me to keep characters in character. Her insight into 'the talk' was very much appreciated.

Now that I have blown off all the important stuff that I was supposed to be doing on my break, I am sad to say that it is back to work Monday. I hope to update soon, but I have a lot of things that can't be put off any longer - so if all else fails look for more in June.

Thanks to all who reviewed the previous chapter. I hope this one was worth it. Please let me know.


	6. Chapter 6

_I do not own Avatar or any of its characters_

"**We've got to get this information to the Earth King at Ba Sing Se. We'll wait for the next eclipse, then we'll invade the Fire Nation when they're totally helpless. The Fire Lord is goin' down!"**

_**The Library**_

Zuko stood silently on the deck of the recently captured Fire Nation vessel. Leaning on the railing he stared out over the deep blue waters of his homeland. It felt strange to be once again on the sea, but even more peculiar to be heading home. He laughed to himself at that; the Fire Nation had not truly been his home for some time now. It had taken his time at the air temple to fully realize that. His home was now with Aang, Katara, and the rest of their odd little group. For once in his life he felt that he truly belonged somewhere, and that brought him a sense of stability and confidence that he so sorely needed, especially in the face of what was soon to come.

They had commandeered the ship a few days earlier during the eclipse. Knowing that Azula was aware of their plans to strike during the Day of Black Sun, they had decided that it would be wiser to hold off attacking the capital city at that time. Instead they focused their resources on dismantling the blockade that Ozai had set up earlier. Using the tangle mines that Hakoda had invented, they took out the line of Fire Nation ships that was the Fire Lord's first line of defense.

The mines had been placed to explode right before the eclipse, and they had then used the short amount of time that they had once the sun became blocked, to board the vessels and take out the crew. Securing the ships was only part of the plan though. Most important to their success was the ability to cut off communication between the ships and the palace.

To Zuko's surprise the whole attack had gone as smoothly as planned. Nothing ever seemed to work like that for him, and hopefully it was a sign of better things to come. The blockade had been dealt with, and now Ozai would be left to wonder just when the attack would come, if at all.

Leaving behind a small force to maintain the captured ships, the larger invasion force took off for the capital. They had taken with them a small fleet of Fire Navy vessels to escort the Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom ships. If they were approached by any other military ships, they would simply claim that they had captured the Avatar and his group of insurgents, and were bringing them to Ozai as a prize. If they made it to Azulan's Gates without incident they would then execute the second part of their plan.

This involved submersible ships that Sokka had designed, with some help from a peculiar man that the group had come across at the Northern Air Temple. The submersibles weren't the only surprises this Mechanist had invented. They also had armored tanks that used earthbending as a driving force. These would be used once they reached dry land, to attack the Fire Nation forces awaiting them, as well as transport their ground troops for combat. With the submersibles they would sneak up on the defending forces. The ships that they employed currently would become unnecessary, and therefore would be left at the gates as a decoy.

Zuko prayed that this part of the mission would go as smoothly as the attack on the blockade. He knew the risks were far greater, and the loss of life could be catastrophic if something went wrong. More importantly the ground invasion was a distraction of sorts for the main battle. They needed to buy time for Aang to get to the palace and attack the Fire lord. He knew that once the attack was started they wouldn't have much time before Ozai would head for the security of his war bunker deep beneath the palace. It was there that Zuko anticipated the real battle to truly begin.

Staring out over the water he let out a weary sigh. The task ahead was enormous, and to make matters worse the fate of the world hinged on its success. The thought of that was overwhelming at times. That was what drove him to seek this moment of solitude. He needed to clear his head.

He wasn't sure how long he had been standing there when a familiar voice came from behind him. "So I guess you haven't seen this place in quite some time."

"You know you really have a knack for stating the obvious, Piao." He returned with a slight grin on his face.

Piao came and stood next to him and leaned on the railing as well. "Yeah, it's a gift that I have; that and befriending strays and outcasts. I really gotta work on the latter. It could come back to haunt me later in life."

Zuko's grin grew even wider. Piao did have a knack for surrounding himself with misfits, himself included. In the week since their first encounter back at the Earth Kingdom base, he and the teen had surprised everyone by becoming friends. He couldn't explain it, but something about the soldier appealed to him. Once he got over the attack on his life, he found that he enjoyed Piao's company. Zuko supposed that maybe it was due the similarities in their ages. And besides Piao's original prejudices against him, which were dismissed when he spared the teen's life, the soldier had no past history with Zuko. Getting along with Sokka had been difficult because of their struggles in the past. But Piao came into the friendship with a clean slate.

"My uncle always says that one man's trash is another man's treasure."

"Well then I guess your father is a real fool." The teen replied. Zuko turned to look questioningly at his new friend. Sensing his stare Piao turned as well. "Oh come on, you really don't see that?"

"My father has control of the greatest army in history. He has managed to bring the Earth Kingdom to its knees, and if we don't defeat him before the comet arrives, he will have power over the entire world. I don't believe that could be accomplished by a fool."

Piao let out a sigh and replied, "Your father had the undying devotion of his son. From what you have told me you would have remained loyal to him until the end. All he had to do was show you one ounce of love and respect. Now you have joined forces with the Avatar, and everything that your father desires could be crushed because of it."

"You give me way too much credit." Zuko replied honestly.

"Hey I admit Aang is the star attraction of this event," Piao said with a smile, "but you have provided us with all the inside information that made the success during the eclipse possible, and will most likely bring about victory tomorrow when we face the Fire Lord."

Zuko turned his gaze back over the water. Wistfully he said, "Yeah I guess when you look at it that way my father made a big mistake in banishing me."

"Well yeah, from an outside observer's view I guess you could believe that, but speaking as a friend, I think he was a fool for far greater reasons."

Zuko turned and gave him a skeptical look, but Piao continued, "You're really not that bad for a firebender," this brought a slight laugh from both boys. The soldier then grew more serious. "If your father had just taken the time to really get to know you he would have realized just what he had. Who knows, maybe deep down inside he regrets your banishment..."

"My father doesn't feel regrets. He's destroyed too many people to ever look back and reflect about it." Zuko replied angrily. Then in a calmer voice he said, "At the air temple I realized that my father didn't love me, probably never did, and I came to terms with that. I know that he will never welcome me back home, but that's ok, I've got my uncle, and he's been more of a father to me than Ozai ever was."

"I'd have to agree with you there. The old general really isn't so bad." Piao said and smiled. With that said he then turned and leaned his back against the railings of the ship. Zuko turned his gaze back over the water and they stood in silence thinking over the conversation.

When Piao spoke again his voice held a slight bit of apprehension. "So you feel good about our chances tomorrow? Do you think we can do this?"

"Yeah, I think we can, as long as Ozai doesn't have any surprises waiting for us. Aang has been training hard over the past six weeks, and now that he can access the Avatar State at will, he should have no problem standing up against my father. Besides that, we'll be there as well to back him up."

"You nervous about Katara being there, you know, during the final battle?"

Zuko didn't answer right away. Of course he was anxious about it. He had been since he realized how much he cared for her back at the air temple. But he also knew that she would never stay behind. "Katara has trained just as hard as the rest of us. She is a master waterbender and a healer. I don't doubt her abilities..."

"But you'd rather she stay out of it." Piao replied.

"Actually no; I mean I used to feel that way, but now I realize that the best place for her to be is by Aang's side. He needs her and she needs him. She saved his life back in Ba Sing Se. If something happened she would want to be there."

"Wow, aren't you the understanding boyfriend." Piao teased.

"With Katara you learn to be understanding. She has a way of bringing it about in most people."

"Yeah painfully..."

"Well she is a master. Believe me you don't want to be on the receiving end of a water whip. Of course there was one time when she froze me inside a ball of ice. Thankfully she left some air..."

"Hey speaking of Katara," Piao said and straightened up as the waterbender approached the two teens. "Hi Katara, nice weather we're having..."

Zuko stiffened at his friend's words, and prayed that this was just one more joke on his part, but when he heard Katara reply he knew he wasn't so lucky.

"So what are you two boys up to? Talking about anything interesting?"

Zuko turned and faced her, and with an awkward smile he said, "Nothing in particular. You know the invasion, bringing down Ozai, the usual."

This brought a cough from Piao causing Katara to turn her gaze towards the earthbender. Stammering he said, "Yeah... the usual... the war... Zuko's dad... what a powerful bender you are..."

Katara turned to look at Zuko. "How powerful a bender I am?"

"Yeah," Piao continued, "In fact he was just telling me about the time you froze him inside a ball of ice."

"Really?" she replied, still staring at Zuko. "Did he tell you about the time he tied me to a tree?"

Piao shot his hands up in a defensive posture. "Whoa too much information there; what you two do in your spare time is your own business."

Katara looked confused at the teen's reply, but then his meaning set in causing her to blush the deepest shade of red that Zuko had ever seen. Completely embarrassed she responded, "That's not it at all. You see there were these pirates... and Zuko had captured me... and well...do all boys have as sick a mind as you?"

Piao laughed and said, "Most boys."

She turned back to Zuko, "So what about you?"

It was now his turn to blush. "You know how it was Katara. I was only interested in finding Aang. I tied you up because that's what you do to prisoners. That's all."

"Oh come Zuko, you expect us to buy that?" Piao teased.

"It's the truth!" he yelled.

At that the earthbender started laughing in earnest. "You know Toph was right."

"Toph was right about what?" Katara asked.

"She said that you two were easy targets. Something about being too serious all the time."

Katara placed her hands on her hips and said, "Oh great so now you're taking advice from Toph on how to be annoying."

"Just perfecting an existing talent."

"Must be an earthbender trait." Zuko said.

"Are you implying that all earthbenders are annoying?" Piao asked in a wounded voice.

"I'm not _implying _anything." Zuko shot back.

"You hurt me friend." Piao said, but it was evident from his smile that he was still teasing.

"You keep it up and I will hurt you."

"Ok, ok, I know when I've overstayed my welcome. I guess I'll have to go find someone else to pick on."

"Try Sokka." Zuko said with a slight smile.

"I'd like a _little_ challenge." Piao laughed and Zuko found himself joining in. When things settled down again Piao looked at him and said in a more somber tone, "About what I said earlier; I meant it."

Zuko stared back at his new friend. "Thanks." He simply replied.

"No problem. And Katara," he said as he turned to the waterbender, "I didn't mean to embarrass you like that, but I couldn't resist."

"Oh don't worry, Zuko and I will think of a way to get you back." She said with a smile.

They watched him walk away, and then Katara turned back to Zuko. "So now Toph is recruiting accomplices in her twisted games; that's just great!"

"I think Piao doesn't need much encouragement. Those two are too much alike."

"As if having one Toph wasn't bad enough," she sighed.

He couldn't help but laugh. Wrapping his arms around her waist he pulled her closer and said, "This could get real ugly if you plan to retaliate."

"Let's deal with Ozai first, then we'll worry about Toph and Piao." She replied, and suddenly the humor between them evaporated.

He stared into her eyes and then said, "A part of me wishes that tomorrow would never come. As much as I want this war to end, I am not looking forward to the battle ahead."

She moved in closer and held him tightly. With her cheek resting against his chest she said, "You won't get an argument out of me on that one. I try not to think about it too much though. I know that Aang is ready, but I still worry about him."

"He'll be fine." He said reassuringly. "He's been trained by the best and he's ready to do this."

She looked up at him and smiled. "You know you better watch it. You really are turning into an optimist!"

"It's the company I keep." He replied and then leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. When he pulled back he said, "Piao asked me if I was worried about you being there tomorrow."

"Really," she replied, "And what did you say to that."

"I told him the truth."

"The truth?" she asked.

He stared at her for a moment and then said hoarsely, "I'm scared Katara. The thought of you being anywhere near my father terrifies me. But I also know the person you are, and the powerful bender that you've become and I know that you'll be able to handle yourself fine."

She blushed at his declaration and replied, "We'll all come out of this ok. I'm sure of it. Just wait by tomorrow evening this will all be over, and we'll be celebrating the beginning peace in the world."

"Talk about an optimist." He said will a smile.

"I believe in Aang, and I believe that what we are doing is right."

"It is right." He said and then wrapped his arms around her tightly once more. "Just be careful, ok."

She smiled against his chest. "Hey, powerful bender, remember?"

He let out a small laugh and said, "That you are."

Suddenly she pulled back from him and said with a smile, "So you guys really were talking about me earlier."

He could feel his embarrassment creep over him again. "Well yes, I guess we were."

"Only nice things I hope."

"Sure...only nice things..."

She gave him a playful slap on his arm and said, "You had better be teasing."

His only response was a smirk.

"You do know that I can really hurt you if I want to?'

"Powerful bender, I know." He replied.

"And don't you forget it." She laughed.

"I won't." he said. "But you know even the mighty have their weaknesses."

"Oh really?" she responded.

He smiled and leaned forward pressing his lips against hers. He felt her tense at the unexpected kiss, and then she began to relax. Placing his hand behind her head he deepened the kiss, and as she responded he found himself suddenly overwhelmed with a need to be closer to her. Tomorrow they were off to face an uncertain future, and optimistic or not, they might not survive. The thought of losing her made him hold her even tighter. Breaking away from her lips he began to plant soft kisses on her neck.

"Zuko?"

"Mhmm?"

"Zuko...we're in a very public place..."

He continued kissing her neck.

"Anyone could walk up...Sokka...Bato...my dad..."

She couldn't have killed his desire quicker if she had bended ice cold water over him. Regaining his composure slightly he pulled away and looked at her. She was smiling sweetly at him. "We should probably stop."

"Yeah, I guess we should." He replied regretfully.

"So... what was that about weaknesses?" she giggled.

"Huh?" he said and then blushed as he remembered what he had said earlier.

"I thought so. Once again I prove that I am the stronger of the two."

"That proves nothing."

"Oh admit it Zuko, I'm better than you."

"Never!" he said and then smiled.

Seeing his smirk she asked, "What?"

"Oh nothing, just that you're really full of yourself and that can be a bad thing."

"Really?"

"Yes, too much pride can lead to mistakes. You may overlook things, like a sneak attack..." And with that he began to tickle her. Completely caught off guard she started to laugh. Futilely she tried to push him away, which only made him laugh louder.

"Admit it Katara."

"Admit what?" she gasped while continuing to try to escape his grasp.

"Admit that I'm the best."

"You're the best? I think not!" she exclaimed. She squirmed some more. "Come on Zuko, stop... I mean it... I've got to go... you're gonna make me..." And then in a more forceful voice, "Cut it out!"

"Admit defeat."

"No!" She replied defiantly.

"You're stubborn." he laughed.

"And you're in big trouble when I get out of this."

Sensing that he was about to enter dangerous territory, he stopped tickling her and grabbed her hands. "All you have to do is say it."

"I'll admit that we're evenly matched, how's that?" she replied.

He considered it for a moment and then leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "I take it!"

"Good now let go of me."

"Not yet."

"Zuko!"

"I just want to hold you a little longer."

She looked at him skeptically. "No more tickling?"

"No more tickling."

* * *

Zuko released her hands, but turned her around and pulled her close to his chest. They both stood there staring out over the waters of his homeland. She thought back over what had just transpired between them. Though she hated to be tickled, she had to admit that she hadn't laughed like that in quite some time. It felt good.

Smiling she asked, "Is this what normal kids do?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, I guess I was just thinking that it's been so long since I've laughed like that. I guess with everything going on around us I've kind of put my childhood on hold. Sounds silly doesn't it?"

"No not really. I can see what you mean."

"You know when my mother died everything changed so much. I had so many new responsibilities. All my time was taken up with chores and trying to act grown up. But I wasn't; grown up that is. I was only a kid. And I didn't even realize that until Aang came along. Do you know what the first thing he asked me was when we found him?"

"You've never said."

"He asked me to go penguin sledding. Penguin sledding! I hadn't been penguin sledding in years. But we did it, right before you found us, we went penguin sledding, and it was the most fun I'd had in a long time. I had forgotten that I was a kid still." She then smiled, "Aang reminded me of that. He made me remember that I was still young. He taught me that it was ok to have fun."

"Yeah, I guess the war has a way of making you forget a lot of things." Zuko replied. "I don't remember laughing in so long. When I was young, before Azula got so crazy, there were fun times. But that was a long time ago. After my mother disappeared, everything changed. It seemed like all the laughter left with her. Things only went downhill from there."

She gave his arms a slight squeeze and said, "Surely there must have been a few times in the past years that you've had fun. You must have done something normal; something other teenagers do too."

He was silent for a few moments, as if searching his memory for something, anything. Hesitantly he spoke, "Well there was that time in Ba Sing Se when I went on that date with that girl Jin."

"Oh I see." She replied feeling the sting of jealousy.

"Yeah," he continued his voice far away. "It was nice. We went out to eat and then she brought me to this fountain to show me all the lights, only the lights were out. She seemed so disappointed so I lit them for her, only I had her close her eyes first. I didn't want to give myself away."

"And the lights suddenly being lit didn't tip her off." Katara interjected before she could stop herself.

"I don't know, she never said anything, but it did make her very happy. It was nice, you know, to do something like that for her. Still we never went out again. In the end I just didn't feel right lying to her about who I was. Life was too complicated back then."

"And it isn't now."

"More so now, but you know me Katara, she didn't. Jin was normal..."

She gave him a pinch. "And I'm not!"

"No that's not what I meant. Jin's life was disrupted by the war, but it was different. You and I, we're fighting for the fate of the world. It changes things. You said it yourself. We don't have the luxury of having a normal childhood."

"Well we should. I'm tired of this war taking everything from me, from all of us. We should be able to penguin sled or go on dates, just like everyone else." She stated emphatically. Then an idea hit her. Turning to face him she said, "Promise me that when this is all over that we can do some normal kid stuff. I'll take you penguin sledding and you can take me on a date."

"I don't know about the penguin sledding..."

"Oh come on, it'll be fun!"

He smiled at her and said, "You are something. Here we are ready to face the Fire Lord tomorrow, and you want to penguin sledding..."

"Exactly Zuko, I want something to look forward to; something not grown up. Something that all the other kids our age are doing."

"Fine," he said and laughed, "When this is all over I promise to take you on a date..."

"And when we get back home I'll take you penguin sledding."

They grew silent for a moment and then he said, "This was not the conversation that I thought we'd be having before this battle."

"Would you prefer doom and gloom, and a lot of brooding?" she teased.

"It's what worked for me in the past."

"Well you're with me now Zuko and things are gonna be different."

With that she gave him a hug. Tomorrow was for battles. Today she just wanted to forget it all and be happy, and pray that when it was over they would get that date.

* * *

**A.N.** This chapter has sat unfinished on my computer for about two months, but I got some inspiration and dcided to finish it. What I started with and what I ended up with were very different though. I like it, but I'm not sure if others will.

I realized also that the series is coming to an end very soon, which also made me want to get through this phase of the story before then. The final battle will be so awesome in the series that I don't even want to attempt to write something similar after I've seen it. So I will try to post the next chapter soon. No epic battles from me though - I know my limitations.

I apologize for any typos. My keyboard is sticking (Don't let kids around your computers with soft drinks!)

And for my 'Walls' fans - I have not abandoned it again. I just want to get the next chapter out before the finale.

Thanks for all who have reviewed in the past. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
